Geeklove Moments
by CryingRain
Summary: Sara and Grissom experience a special moment


Title: Geeklove Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

A/N:. This is my first G/S story. I hope you like it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always more than welcome. It could only help me to get better. I am not a native speaker and I have no beta reader. It is hard to find a beta reader if you know no native speakers. So I beg you to forgive me my mistakes.

Sara couldn't help but wonder about Grissom. During the last months he had done everything possible to avoid working with her, or even talking to her. That's why she could hardly believe it, as Grissom assigned her to a case with him. 

Would it be the prelude to another round of the game, Grissom´s back and forth game like she named it for herself. The never-ending circle of coming near to hear and than to reject her in the end. She had sworn to herself not to let it happen again.

"Did you hear what I've said?" Grissoms voice startled Sara. She had looked out of the window and didn't catch a single word of what he had told her. 

She turned her head to face Grissom. "I am sorry Grissom, but I was momentarily lost in thoughts. Could you please repeat what you've said?"

For a brief moment he looked at her, than he focused his attention on the traffic again. He was puzzled. Not to pay any attention was so un-like Sara. She lived for her work; like him, so what could bother her mind so much that she didn't concentrate on the task on hand.

He knew that he hadn't treated her well during the last half year, even if he hated to admit it. He couldn't deal with his feelings for her, for work related and strict private reasons. First of all he was her boss. Relationships between subordinates and their bosses were hardly be tolerated. That alone would be reason enough to ignore any feelings that maybe were between them. Another problem was his inability when it comes to feelings. He didn't know how he could express them and how to deal with them at all. He...

"Grissom, what is it what you wanted to tell me? Sara gave him a curious look.

He pressed his thoughts back and concentrated on the task on hand. "I said that in this case everything seems to point to a failed robbery, but Brass said that he has the feeling that something is wrong. I know that we could trust Brass's instinct practically always, but it would be hard to find matching evidence, if there is any evidence to proof his feeling at all. Even Brass could be wrong. As we all know, only the evidence would never lie. I only want to beg you to give your absolute best."

Sara's couldn't believe her ears. "What do you think about me? How long do you know me? Do you know me at all, just a little bit? You should know that I always give my best when it comes to work. Thank you very much for the trust you show in me." She turned her face away to watch out of the window again.

Grissom could hear the hurt in her voice. He was angry with himself. He didn't meant to say something like this. Her intensive gaze resting on his face had made him nervous. So he said the first thing that came to his mind with the hope to distract her. How could he be so god damned stupid? He slightly shook his head in anger.

The rest of drive they both stayed silent. At they reached the crime scene, a house in an area outside of Las Vegas they were expected by Brass.

"Good to see you two. I tell you something is so wrong here. The vic is a 35-year-old single female. A female neighbour who was worried because they agreed to meet at seven o'clock found her at nine o clock in the living room. They wanted to go to the cinema together. As her fifth telephone call remained unanswered and no one opened the door, although the car was parked in the garage, she grabbed the keys under the flowerpot, no joke, and found her." 

Brass rolled his eyes of the thought that someone placed his spare key under a flower pot. 

"It looks like she was shot during an attempted robbery; the living room is a total chaos and a jewel box, which is completely empty lies on the floor. But I don't know."

Brass shrugged his shoulders.

Grissom gave Brass a quick side-glance and started to walk into the direction of the house.

"So, let's see what the evidence will tell us." 

As they reached the front door he turned to the brunette beside him. "Sara, I will take the living room. Please check out the rest of the house and see what you can find."

She nodded slightly but did not say a word. She passed him and disappeared into the house. Grissom knew that he should have said something to her, back in the car. That he never had thought that she would not give her absolute best. The truth was, that he again, did not know what to do about 'this'. 

They both worked in silence for the next two hours. Sara processed the house room by room. The bedroom was the last room for her to examine. The window was broken and shattered glass lay on the carpet. It looked like the burglar or whoever had killed the women had broken the window to come into the house. On three of the glass pieces she found blood at the edges, as if the person had broken the window with a bare fist.

As she had finished the room she went to living room where Grissom dusted the empty jewel box.

"Did you find something interesting?" Sara asked.

Grissom jumped at Sara's voice. He hadn't heard her enter the room.

"No, so far it seemed to be a normal robbery. And you?"

"I found three pieces of glass with blood on the edges. I don't understand why someone would dash a window with his or hers bare fists." She kneeled down to look at the jewel box herself. She still refused to look him into the eyes.

Grissom sighed, barely audible. He knew he should apologise to her. He grabbed for his kit and started to speak, "Sara, I..."

Sara who had seen his movement grabbed for the kit herself to give it to him. 

Their hands touched in midair.

Her body shivered at this soft touch. She looked up at him, shocked that such a light touch could wake such a feeling and longing in her.

Sara's eyes locked with Grissom´s and she could see the shock mirroring in his face. It was as if they were talking with each other, without words, but with more openness like there were ever before.

Grissom couldn't believe that such a slight physical contact could awake all 'this' what he felt at this moment. 'Not "this" again', he told himself. For once he would allow his feelings to be what they are. 

For this short moment he want to be a man and not her boss. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of the shivers running down his spine. He wanted to enjoy the wish to feel more of her. He wanted to look forever in her beautiful, dark brown eyes. 

'_Sara, can't you see that you are everything to me? That I wanted to be together with you?' _he asked her with her eyes.

Sara could see his eyes darken and knew that he wanted to turn away, but then he seemed to have made a decision. His eyes showed an expression of love and care, that he had never shown before. It was, as if he pleaded her to understand that he do care about her as much as she cares about him.

'_Gil, you know how I feel about you. Give us a chance. Let's try it and not give up before it even started'._

Grissom's heart started to hurt at her expression. Her eyes pleaded him for a chance. She looked so vulnerable, but at the same time she couldn't deny the strengths that he could see deep inside her eyes.

'_Sara, I am so sorry. I wish it would be another situation. I wish I could be another man, but I couldn´t. You could find a better man than me.'_

Sara saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that he wish he could act on his feelings but that he wouldn't allow himself to do so.

He turned his eyes away from her and pulled his hand away. He grabbed for the kit and got up.

Sara felt a physical and mental hurt. It seemed for her, as if hours had passed, but it could only have been a few seconds. She was sad that he had withdrawn from her so quickly.

"I think we have everything what we need. Let's get back to the lab." Grissom headed to the front door.

Sara sighed. She did not know how Grissom managed it to unsettle her again and again. She asked herself if this precious, little moment would lead to another painful scar on her soul or if it could have been the beginning of something new. 

All those past moment with him went through her mind.

'I need you'

'I have you'

'The Plant he had sent her to the office'

'Since I met you'

'Honey'

'A short touch of hands'

Precious little geeklove moments that she would carry forever in her heart.

She got up to and followed Grissom outside the house.


End file.
